(1) Technical Field
The invention relates to an E clip fastener installing tool for holding and retaining E clip fasteners during the installation of the clip.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
E clip fasteners are employed, for example, in automotive applications and specifically in the carburetors of internal combustion engines. The name of these fasteners is derived from their generally "E" shape. The environment in which the E clip is often employed is rather cramped and thus, it is often difficult for an operator to install the clip using only his hands or a pair of pliers. This problem is compounded by the fact that the environment may also to dirty, greasy and/or wet. This can make the use of an otherwise very effective fastener difficult to employ.
E clip tool assemblies, however, are not unknown in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,872, issued to Lewis on July 14, 1981 discloses a tool for installing and removing retaining clips including E clips. More specifically, the Lewis '872 patent discloses a tool including a handle having an shank and a pair of spaced apart metal blades disposed on the shank. The blades are magnetic such that an E clip may be magnetically retained between the blades until it is installed. However, the magnetized blades are generally subject to demagnetization due to the passage of time and once demagnitized, the tool as disclosed in the '872 patent to Lewis is rendered useless unless it receives another magnetic charge.
The subject invention overcomes this deficiency and others in the prior art in a more efficient, user friendly E clip fastener installing tool.